


T-Shirts and Statements

by Perro (Gadhar)



Series: Ollie/Dinah Drabble Prompts [12]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Oliver fucking Queen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirts and Statements

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP wearing a tshirt that says “I’m [first name] fucking [last name]”, and person B wearing the same shirt except it says “I’m fucking [first name] [last name].”  
> From [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com) because when is it not?
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> I can see Ollie getting these shirts I really can. I just can't see Dinah wearing the one that says she's fucking Oliver because I don't see her wanting to feed his ego that way. Switch it around though - yeah, totally see that.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Oh come _on_ , Pretty Bird. Please?”

“No.”

“Just once, that’s all I’m asking.”

“No.”

“ _Dinah._ ”

“I know you’re a bit slow sometimes Ollie, so I’ll say it again. No. N. O. No. It’s not happening. No. Never.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Please stop whining,” Dinah muttered though she knew it was falling on deaf ears. Ollie would hound her about this and do so until he chose to give up. It didn’t matter how many times she said no, he was going to blather on about this until he found something else to bug her about. So she was just going to have to ride it out.

“But it would be great, you know it would be. It would–”

“Ollie.” She held a hand up to silence him, putting aside her nail file. “Do you seriously want to be that couple that has coordinated outfits? I mean really.”

“Well, no, but...” Ollie’s shoulders sagged and the T-shirt he’d been bugging her about hung limp in his hand. “Alright fine, be a prude.”

He threw the shirt down and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door. Dinah just shook her head. She grabbed the shirt from it’s place on the floor and looked at it.

 _”I’m fucking Oliver Queen”_ , is what the T-shirt said, and why Oliver thought she’d actually wear that was...she didn’t have a word for how ridiculous that expectation was. 

She threw the shirt aside herself. Ollie could pout in his room all he wanted but she did have a job to do. “Time to slip into the fishnets.”

****

The next morning she woke up alone, which wasn't that unusual considering Ollie rarely ever slept the night through and generally got up and walked round the apartment a bit whenever he did wake up.

It also wasn't unusual considering their was a party going on at Barry’s and how did she forget that? “Dammit.” If Ollie wasn’t still mad about the T-shirt, he’d be mad about her being late. He could have woken her _up._

She rolled out of bed and took a quick, hot shower in an effort to feel human. Slipping on her clothes she caught site of a package on the dresser. 

In it was another T-shirt and this one...this one she could wear.

She laughed to herself, Ollie was persistent she’ll give him that. And even a bit clever.

***  
She found him at Barry’s easy enough. He was talking Bruce’s ear off as Clark kept blinking slowly, staring at Ollie’s chest. 

When she sidled up to the group Clark made an _oh_ sound and Bruce snorted. She’d guess that was a laugh.

“You wore it!” Oliver’s grin was huge, the usual 1000-watt smile times another thousand and she couldn’t help but smile back. He was so ridiculous. 

Dinah shrugged, pulling at the hem of her shirt. “Yeah, I like this one better.”

“I knew you would, Pretty Bird. Bruce, take a picture, please? Come on? Take the damn picture you cloak wearing–”

Dinah laughed. She was indeed “Dinah fucking Lance”. And if couldn’t help grinning at the various expressions everyone gave Ollie’s shirt, the one that said “I’m fucking Dinah Lance”, as he chased Bruce around begging for a picture. 

She wouldn’t mind one herself, in fact.


End file.
